


Eat Your Fill

by CaptainNautical



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur calls you his dog, Arthur loves giving head, Dirty Talk, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Bondage, and he loves you!, and puppy, pre op trans man, slight puppy play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNautical/pseuds/CaptainNautical
Summary: Arthur gives you head behind a barn after a hard day of work.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/ Trans Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Eat Your Fill

**Author's Note:**

> ( BIG NOTE: This is written by a pre hormone pre op trans man meant for other trans men. I’m not saying you can’t read/enjoy if your not a trans man but this work uses words like clit once or twice so I wanna be clear about that. I made it vague enough on the descriptors for myself and any others that might get uncomfy with a lot of genitalia talk. Anyway this was written because no one else ever writes about trans stuff. Be the change u wanna see etc etc...   
> Hope you like )

Arthur was looking at you. 

You were helping out around camp. It was an absolute scorcher of a day. The late August sun hung over you as you chopped wood, hefted hay bails and helped wherever if someone in camp asked. 

More than one had asked.

Arthur, John and Charles had gotten back about an hour ago. You hadn’t been able to say much to Arthur since. Hosea was apparently hell bent on breaking your back.

You hauled crate after crate of god knows what up onto the back of a wagon while the older man talked your ear off about whatever he felt. You had tuned out about five minutes in. 

That’s when you had caught Arthur’s eye across camp. He was sitting at a table with his boot up on the chair next to him. He was slowly peeling the skin off an apple in one long strand. The whole time he was watching you with a look you know meant trouble. 

You deposited another crate on the back of the wagon and paused. You rested your hand on the wood and huffed softly, wiping the sweat off your forehead with the back of your arm and the hem of your shirt.

Arthur sliced into his apple. He grinned at you as he crunched and finally turned his head away. The smirk on his lips remained. 

“I think that about does it.” You said in between breaths. Your hands were planted on your hips, your torso sagging forward with fatigue. 

“Eh?” Hosea piped up, putting a hand on his forehead to look at you in the sun. “Oh splendid. Just excellent. Thank you lad.” 

He took the glass of water in his hands and extended it out to you. He patted your shoulder as he passed but suddenly there was another hand at your lower back. 

“You done with this work horse, Hosea?” Arthur called to the man climbing his wagon. 

“All yours, son.” Hosea waved his hand.

Your felt yourself flush. Arthur’s hand rubbed the small of your back. He leaned down and pressed his lips to your ear.

“Come meet me by the barn.” He whispered. You felt your fingers start to tingle. His own fingers scratched at your back before moving and hooking around one of your suspender straps. He pulled and with a wicked crack he let it smack against your back. You yelped and smacked him in the stomach. He grinned with a big goofy smile and nodded at you. 

“Better run along cowboy before someone else wrangles you up.” 

Arthur was very good at giving head. He was eager and loving and above all, hungry. 

He knelt down in front of you with your trousers already down to your knees. 

He had you pressed up against the side of the old barn you always went to. It was the middle of the day and you hadn’t even bothered to duck behind something. A thrill went up your back as Arthur hooked his hand just under the curve of your ass. 

“God damn... you looked so good today, baby.” Arthur breathed against your groin. He pressed his head closer and nuzzled against the V of your torso. 

You let out a breathy sort of gasp. Arthur rarely called you baby. Only when he was in one of those moods. 

Arthur pressed open mouthed kisses down your stomach.

“Helpin everyone...” his head bent down to kiss your thighs, “workin like a dog.”

The way he breathed that onto your thigh made you shiver. Your hand carded into his hair, the other rubbing at his neck softly. 

“Arthur...” you huffed. 

He responded by smacking the back of your thigh. It made a sharp clap against your skin. A little yelp escaped you before you pushed a hand over your mouth.

“My dog...” he breathed close to your skin. “Aint’cha?” 

You shuddered, biting down on one of your fingers and nodding your head quickly. He pressed a bit further.

“Say it.” 

You groaned softly.

“I’m your dog, Arthur.” 

Arthur wrapped his lips around you and pressed his tongue firm to your clit.

You shook all over and moaned, your hand pushing back against your mouth until Arthur noticed. He grabbed that hand and interlocked his fingers with yours. He hummed against you contentedly and caused you to shout at the feeling his vibrations caused.

He pressed himself up a bit, pinning you against the side of the barn as he ate his fill of your body. His free hand moved from the back of your thigh to palm the front of his trousers. A low groan tore through his throat and you practically sobbed. 

“A-Arthur fuck!” 

He looked up, his half lidded gaze fixing on you as his tongue ran across parts of you that made your legs tremble and go weak in the knees. 

He pulled away momentarily and panted against your wet skin, huffing in and out as his hand came up and rubbed you steadily. 

He looked so good just then. His hair messed up and pushed back from his face with your trembling fingers, his lips red and slightly swollen, his eyes drunk and hungry at the same time.

“You’re so amazing...” you breathed, raking your fingers up again and running them down his face. 

You looked at each other tenderly for a moment before his gaze turned hungry once more. 

He seized both your hands and tugged them behind you. Arthur took your belt out of your pant loops and wrapped them around your wrists until you couldn’t move them. You breathed heavy, eyes wide and pulse quickening as you remembered you could be caught at any moment.

Arthur pulled himself out of his pants and leaned back to look at you. Your shirt was open and hanging loose at your shoulders. Your trousers were down at your ankles and your hands tied with a belt behind your back. Arthur groaned and stroked himself a few times.

“Look at you...” he shook his head. “Any no good outlaw could just wander over here and take you for himself.”

Your gut did a flip at that. Your jello legs sagged a bit and you choked on a soft whine. Your cheeks felt like they were burning.

Arthur settled back down in between your legs, his hand still at his cock. 

“That get you excited, little pup?” His voice was low and raspy. 

Your mouth fell open slightly, your ears and chest starting to burn. You shook your head futilely and bit at your lip, wriggling your arms behind you.

Arthur pushed himself between your legs and placed one of his big hands at the top of your thigh. 

“I think you do. I think you like bein my dog too.” He licked his lips as your shudder gave you away. “Well now.” 

He had a big toothy grin on his face. If you weren’t so turned on you’d tell him to stop being so smug. 

Arthur kissed the thigh he wasn’t holding and your mind went blank again. 

“Your owners hungry, dog. You gonna be a good boy while he eats?” 

“Yes sir.” Left your lips instantly. You nodded your head, squirming a bit with anticipation.

Arthur smiled and nodded his head. He had you wrapped around his finger.

“Good boy. So eager for me...” his voice drifted off as he pressed his lips closer to your sensitive spot. The hand on your thigh pushed back and held you in place. “Don’t you worry. I’ll be sure to eat all a yah.” 

With that Arthur pressed his lips against you and kissed and sucked all over you. You shouted and whimpered, his tongue running across you and tearing you apart. Arthur moaned against you, closing his eyes and moving his hand to reach down his front. 

You watched breathless as he tugged at himself and buried his nose against your groin. 

It wasn’t long til you felt that familiar fluttering in your stomach. Your breath sped up and you squirmed against Arthur as he made obscene noises with his mouth

“Arthur fuck- fuck i’m-“

Arthur reached up and used his hand to stroke you as he worked. You gasped, your head pressing against the barn. 

“That’s it baby, let go. My good boy.” Arthur hummed, catching his breath and kissing at you fiercely.

You came seconds later; your body trembled and shook and Arthur rid you through the aftershocks. He pressed your hips back firmly when you bucked up and kept you under his tongue as you sobbed with overstimulation. 

“S-st- fuck,” you groaned, hands clenched and balled behind you. 

Arthur finally pulled away from you, granting you mercy. As soon as his weight was gone against you you collapsed awkwardly to the ground. 

Arthur hummed and caught your jaw with his hand. He wiped his face and put his fingers in your mouth. 

His eyes were so intense as he watched you suck yourself off of him. He pushed in and out softly and when you were finished he wiped your spit off on your cheek.

“You’re so amazing, darlin.” He said, mouth an inch away from yours. 

He closed the gap and pressed a few rapt kisses against your lips that made you dizzy and reeling for more. 

He pulled his lips away after a bit and stroked his rough fingers down your neck. 

“You okay?” He whispered.

You blinked slowly and nodded your head.

“Up for just a bit more?” His head ducked and kissed behind your ear. 

You nodded again, apparently your words were gone. 

Arthur grazed his teeth lightly against your neck and again you shivered.

“That’s mah boy,” he rumbled in your ear before pressing a hand on your shoulder. 

He stood up from where he was crouched in front of you. His cock was still hard, it bobbed as he looked down at you and lingered on your swollen lips, a bit of precum dribbling off it. 

“Your turn to eat, boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first nsfw work btw so be nice


End file.
